Mob Squad Wiki
Welcome to the Mob Squad Wiki Welcome to the Mob Squad wiki,add and share your information about the animated web series. My pnis herts Plot (Ep. 1 meet the mob squad) Cooper the Creeper is on a stroll when he sees Steve kill a sheep. He goes back to the cave where he tells, Phil, Cameron, Marcus, Lyle, and Kirby about the monster. That night, all of them go into the woods, across from Steve's house. Kirby goes inside, and is killed by Steve. After Kirby's death, the rest of the mobs make a vow to become the Mob Squad and kill Steve. (Ep. 2 the house invading plan) The next night all of them charge into the house, and find that nobody is there. After looking into Steve's ladder into his mine, they all run out except for Cameron, who seems to be admiring how Steve built his house. (Ep. 3 a betrayal in your thoughts) The next day Cameron talks to Steve who his mining grass, and never responding. All of the mobs watch him breed two cows, but then kills the two adults. Becuase of this all the mobs find him evil. (Ep. 4 steve's cave arrival) The episode starts with us seeing that Cooper decides to keep the baby cow. Steve decides to enter the Mob Squad's home. He mines some coal, and places a crafting table and chest. The mobs then chase him out of the cave, and try to figure out what the items are. (Ep. 5 steve's treasure chest) Cameron goes back to Steve's house, but Steve looks him in the eyes. This causes Cameron to be very mad and upset at Steve. Meanwhile, back at the cave Marcus puts some sticks and stone together to make a pickaxe. None of the mobs know what the pickaxe does. Lyle tells the group that Kirby was friends with a witch that knew all about dark magic. Everyone but Cameron go to find the witch's house. (Ep. 6 Meet the witch) They find the witch's house, and she aggres to help them. Phil and Lyle go with the witch to visit one of her friends that may be able to help them. Cooper and Marcus go back to the cave. The witch flips a switch that reveals a minecraft track. (Ep. 7 the help from cameron) We see that The Witch, Phil, and Lyle are on the minecraft track. They jump off right when the track is about to lead into lava. The are trapped on the side of the ravine, waiting for Cameron because he can move blocks. Marcus goes back to the cave and Cooper goes to Steve's house. There he sees Cameron inside a new house he built for himself. Cooper tells Cameron to go find Phil and the others. He says he will go if Cooper will stay to watch his house. Cooper agrees, but then immediately leaves because he is too scared. Meanwhile at the cave, Marcus figures out how to use the pickaxe. He mines straight down. Cooper comes to the cave to find Marcus in a deep hole. Back in the mine Camron builds a bridge across the ravine. (Ep.8 Meet nigel) The Witch, Phil, and Lyle find a slime named Nigel. He asks Phil if he will take him to Steve. He goes back to the cave and is upset because Cooper didn't watch his house and now it is destroyed. Cameron and Cooper try to figure out how to get Marcus out of the hole. Marcus starts mining straight and finds some coal(which he thinks is poop). He mines into a cave and sees a Skelton. He thinks that it is Phil. (Ep.9 the lost of marcus) After Nigel, Lyle, Witch and Phil went back to the cave they notice it was surrounded by stacked blocks. They go inside, and notice that there is a giant hole in the ground. On the other side of the cave was Cooper trying to keep the baby cow from falling off. Meanwhile Marcus still thinks that the skeleton was Phil. After the skeleton leaves, Marcus sees an ocelot. He names it Mr. Kitty Cat Meow Face. He chases Mr. Kitty Cat Meow Face into the dessert and sees the sun starting to rise. (Ep.10 the rise of the TNT bomb part 1/2) Marcus was still on fire until he fell in water which cools him off.He sees steve for a while being nervous, then Steve looks at him. Marcus knows that he still has his pickaxe, but Steve switches his pickaxe into a sword. Steve walks towards Marcus trying to kill him until a creeper shows up and explodes to save Marcus, causing Steve to flee. At the cave again, Nigel is trying to craft TNT. He needes Cooper to poop to get gun powder. Cooper only poops out on piece, because is trying not to explode. Later that night back at the beach, Marcus is singing because he thought the creeper that exploded was Cooper. (Ep.11the rise of the TNT bomb part 2/2) Marcus was found by phil.He explains phil that there was the other Phil and he chased Mr.kitty cat meow face.Then he point to the stack of stacked blocks to wonder what are those..somewhere cameron was about to kill steve but caught a fsh while fishing so he decides not to stay mad at him.Back at the cave cooper nigel and the witch have finally create a TNT bomb. (Ep.12 The TNT plan) Witch Lyle Phil Marcus Cooper and cameron arrived at steve's house.They tricked cameron that it was a present.He put the TNT bomb at the side from the door.Nigel reaslize that he forgot something for the TNT.steve appeared in his house and got to bed.The night got faster to daytime.Marcus accidently caught phil on fire they went to the tree to cool them off.Sundenlly steve awakens to have his next kill yet. (Ep.!3 the last stand) the mob squad have been spotted by steve.Lyle distracts steve to chase.Phil nigel and the witch decided to work it out this time.Somwhere outside from the cave Steve was still chasing Lyle.Lyle crawled to the top on the stack of blocks.but steve put blocks to get closer to lyle then he jumps to the other one.Back at steve's house as they tried again they were doing it wrong again.nigel decided to have no choice but to sacrofize one of them themselfs.Back at the cave from the inside baby cow seem to fall and died as ham.Back at steve's house again steve chase Lyle back to his house and nigel got killed by steve as well.Phil throwed his arrows at steve but sundenly the TNT bomb seem to have exploded and with the death of steve.The gang have victory of steve's death(except for cameron cause he argued that steve was his friend).Somewhere else far away steve respawn as he came back for revenge. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse